gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Smash/Rem Tokimiya
|A e = |A d = |A k = |Aside = |Aside effect = Detonates a ball of ice next to her by slashing it. |Aside t = |Aside e = |Aside d = |Aside k = |Aup = |Aup effect = Detonates a small bomb of fire above her by impaling it with her daggers. |Aup t = |Aup e = |Aup d = |Aup k = |Adown = |Adown effect = Slashes the ground horizontally in front of her. |Adown t = |Adown e = |Adown d = |Adown k = |Adash = |Adash effect = Dives forward, if she hits an enemy she slashes them into the air on a fixed knockback |Adash t = |Adash e = |Adash d = |Adash k = |Asidesmash = |Asidesmash effect = Rem throws both of her daggers on wide arcing angles wreathed in fire in front of her, good for spacing. |Asidesmash t = |Asidesmash e = |Asidesmash d = |Asidesmash k = |Aupsmash = |Aupsmash effect = Fires a lightning bolt upwards from her palm. |Aupsmash t = |Aupsmash e = |Aupsmash d = |Aupsmash k = |Adownsmash = |Adownsmash effect = Spins and whirls her daggers around her, dealing multiple hits of damage with a small blizzard around her. |Adownsmash t = |Adownsmash e = |Adownsmash d = |Adownsmash k = |Aair = |Aair effect = Spins with arms and daggers outstretched. |Aair t = |Aair e = |Aair d = |Aair k = |Afrontair = |Afrontair effect = Slashes in front of her twice. |Afrontair t = |Afrontair e = |Afrontair d = |Afrontair k = |Abackair = |Abackair effect = Kicks backwards, if she hits an enemy she backflips off of them. |Abackair t = |Abackair e = |Abackair d = |Abackair k = |Aupair = |Aupair effect = Stabs upwards, then throws her other dagger above her. |Aupair t = |Aupair e = |Aupair d = |Aupair k = |Adownair = |Adownair effect = Slashes with both daggers below her at once, prolongs airtime slightly. |Adownair t = |Adownair e = |Adownair d = |Adownair k = |B = BOM Magic |B effect = Releases a barrage of spells centred around Rem's current location. Small orbs of one of the three magic types fly in a random direction then explode. Good for spacing. |B t = |B e = / / |B d = D |B k = B |Bside = RF Magic |Bside effect = Releases a barrage of spells in a long line in front of Rem. Very high range but small vertical hitbox. |Bside t = |Bside e = / / |Bside d = B |Bside k = D |Bup = SHG Magic |Bup effect = Releases a barrage of spells upwards of if a different direction is pressed, Rem then dashes in the direction of the attacks. |Bup t = |Bup e = / / |Bup d = D |Bup k = C |Bdown = MIS Magic |Bdown effect = Releases a barrage of spells into the air, they then home towards the nearest enemies and move towards them. Very useful from below. |Bdown t = |Bdown e = / / |Bdown d = B |Bdown k = E |synchro title = Cascade Conversion |synchro ff = |synchro url = http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Final_Fantasy_Type-0_Abilities#Rem_Tokimiya |synchro effect = Rem sends high-speed waves of blue energy towards every enemy that hit them no matter what and deal a small amount of damage (this CANNOT kill them). Upon returning to Rem she gains a powerful and that increases depending upon how many enemies there are. |synchro bonus = Landing multiple and/or abilities in a short time, landing more increases the bonus accordingly. |special up = |special left = |special right = |special down = |quotes = |encounters = |affiliations = Final Fantasy Smash/ text |gallery = File:.|text }}